Elizabeth Ripley
Elizabeth Smith Ripley is a main character appearing in Season 3 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Bureau's Chief of Police. Profile Hailing from an unknown region (most likely in the United Kingdom), Chief Ripley sports a black blouse and an open coat. She dons pearl jewelry and has tousled blond hair that nearly touches her green eyes. It is known that she takes painkillers, uses disinfectant, and eats W&W's candies. Notable events of Criminal Case The Impossible Dream Shortly after the Bureau accomplished the tasks of postponing the unification referendum and stopping the bomb attacks on Europe in The Impossible Dream, Chief Ripley was shot in the neck with a poisoned blow dart by an unknown assassin referred to as Al-Saif, translated to "The Sword". The dart was found and was sent to Lars, who also confirmed that the dart's feather was dyed with an extract from a kind of flower only found in Morocco. Ingrid told the team that Ripley did not make it, and ordered them to travel to Morocco in order to find her killer. Die by the Sword After The Sword was revealed to be a professor called Omar Bahir (who ended up being killed by Jonah before he could kill Carmen and the player with a poison grenade), Angela requested help from the team to find her photos she took of Andrew Stern, a kid The Sword kidnapped in Dubai, and her husband Lars. Angela thought she had lost the photos in an abandoned museum, so the team went there to look for them. Carmen and the player found the photos in the museum and they took them back to their owner. Among the photos, the player found one of a suspicious woman, prompting them to search the database. Shockingly, the player found out that the woman’s identity was none other than Chief Ripley. Carmen did not believe it, remembering what had happened to the chief back in Spain, until Chief Ripley showed up in the flesh. She explained that The Bureau had believed she was dead because she had ordered the doctors to say it. Chief Ripley explained that telling the player that she was dead was a hard decision; she had gotten a tip that SOMBRA had plotted an attempt on her life, and she did not have a lot of time to come up with the plan. Ripley had decided to convince The Sword that they did kill her to buy The Bureau more time. When asked how she had survived the poison in the dart, Ripley answered that she had taken the antidote with the champagne when the team was celebrating their victory over the Promethian Cult. She had known that the player would not give in to the danger and would come through alive, and she rewarded the player with a badge as a prize for their bravery. In Plain Sight Ripley became a suspect in the murder investigation of Lavinia De Brills after the player and Michelle found her bank statement on her offshore account. She explained the last name Smith was her mother's maiden name, so it was legal to use under Mazundan law. She also explained she opened that account when she faked her death back in Europe, reminding them how crucial it was towards dismantling SOMBRA's Middle Eastern cell. Michelle questioned why she decided to keep the double identity, but Ripley replied saying it was just a precaution. While she was proud that they were following every possible lead, she did say she was always loyal to The Bureau, but Michelle decided to put Ripley into custody as a precaution regardless. Ripley was interrogated again regarding her lipstick being found on a whiskey glass at the victim's hotel room. She said she was investigating if Lavinia was SOMBRA, but she had no proof. Although she offered the victim a deal, she was too frightened to talk. Unfortunately, Michelle had trouble believing her and believed the chief was the spy, but Ripley said she did not have the luxury of simply putting this to an end, meaning she insisted she was not the mole. Ripley was found innocent after the team incarcerated Angela Douglas for Lavinia's murder and betraying the Bureau. However, she requested to speak with the player after the trial, specifically to find a new coroner to replace Angela. After going through her bag alongside Carmen and Sanjay, they managed to find a photo of a likely candidate. After going through the database, it was revealed the person was Grace Delaney, who the player used to work with back in Grimsborough. It was also found that she was currently in Antarctica, so Ripley decided she would be a suitable candidate and decided to take the team to Antarctica to find Grace. Trivia *Chief Ripley strongly resembles Judi Dench, who is known for portraying the role of M in the James Bond film series. *Chief Ripley is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Chief Ripley is one of the main characters who were flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots Ripley- Case 116-1.png|Serious 1 Ripley- Case 119-6.png|Serious 2 Ripley- Case 132-2.png|Serious 3 CRipleySerious4.png|Serious 4 Ripley- Case 116-2.png|Stumped 1 Ripley- Case 116-3.png|Stumped 2 Ripley- Case 117-2.png|Pointing her finger. Ripley- Case 121-7.png|Furious Ripley- Case 118-1.png|Infuriated Ripley- Case 118-2.png|Confident 1 RipleyConfident.png|Confident 2 CRipleyDetermined.png|Smiling. CRipleyCompassionate.png|Compassionate Chiefripley.png|Excited 1 Ripley- Case 133-3.png|Excited 2 Ripley- Case 132-3.png|Determined Ripley- Case 119-3.png|Thinking 1 Ripley- Case 133-2.png|Thinking 2 Ripley- Case 134-1.png|Grinning Ripley- Case 119-8.png|Winking Ripley- Case 121-6.png|Shocked 1 ChiefShocked.png|Shocked 2 CR-Afraid.PNG|Worried 1 Ripley- Case 133-1.png|Worried 2 CRipleySweating.png|Sweating Ripley- Case 132-1.png|Feeling hopeless. CRipleySad.png|Sad 1 CRipleySad2.png|Sad 2 Ripley- Case 119-1.png|Talking over her phone. Ripley- Case 116-4.png|On the phone, shocked. Ripley- Case 119-5.png|Ditto. Ripley- Case 117-1.png|Reading a newspaper. ChiefRipleyInjured.png|Injured ChiefRipleyInjured2.png|Ditto Ripley- Case 121-1.png|Holding a champagne glass. Ripley- Case 121-3.png|Hit by a dart in her neck. Ripley- Case 121-4.png|Ditto. Ripley- Case 121-5.png|Chief Ripley's "body". Ripley- Case 127-1.png|Disguised CRipleyRaincoat.png|Donning a raincoat. WE42RipleySuspect.png|Elizabeth, as she appeared in In Plain Sight (Case #42 of World Edition). Promotional stills 2016InternationalWomenDay.jpg|Happy International Women's Day 2016! Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Chiefs Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-Suspects